Magic Brews
by firepheonixrose
Summary: Severus meets Harry at a local cafe. How is it that this young man invades his thoughts? Why does he want to man the sadness in those green eyes go away? Snarry
1. Chapter 1

AN: The prompt is from _Marginal Benefits._ I have no idea if I'm supposed to include it in the beginning of the story, but I decided to. Kinda hard to know what's going off if I don't, huh? So the **Bold **is the prompt given and then I'll continue on normally. Thank you. –Pheonix

P.S.- In case you haven't already realized, this is a Snarry. Meaning Severus/Harry; as in boy/boy ;)

**Severus Snape considers himself a covert people watcher. Every Monday morning he sits in his special table and simply observes the patrons outside of his favorite caf****é****. In fact, he can pick up on subtleties as quick as Sherlock Holmes. Nonetheless, there is one bespectacled caf****é goer who continues to stump him. Every morning the brunette arrives with his two friends, constantly wearing a fake smile. The brunette also happens to be the only one of Snape's observations that realizes that he's being watched. How odd… **

Severus Snape was a man of simple pleasures. He liked his daily routine and disliked deviations from his routine. That is to say, he didn't mind having delays to his routine, but woe be it if he was unable to have his morning coffee and cinnamon apple muffin from his favorite café.

His routine was also fairly simple; he walked though the small town from his home to the small, but respectable café that was located just outside of the university campus at which he taught. Once he arrived at the café, Magic Brews, he would order his usual from either Julie Summers or Andrew Minkly depending on who had barista duty that morning and sit down at his favorite table by the window furthest from the door.

And so our story begins with Severus Snape donning his black coat as well as his silver and green scarf and setting out into the chilly morning. Walking along he allowed himself to go over his syllabus. Today's class would be the first of the new semester and he was not really looking forward to it.

"_Just a bunch of uninterested students taking my class to earn a credit and 'get it over with'. Ungrateful snots wouldn't know the difference between symbiotic and osmosis if it bit them on the bud." _ He thought grumpily. Snape sighed and shook his head slightly; it would not due for him to damn all his students before he even had a class with them.

"_Who knows? Maybe one will surprise me this time around." _He wondered as he entered the café. He strode to his table and hung his coat and scarf over the back of the chair. Then he turned made his way to the counter soaking in the warmth of the café after the unseasonably frigid weather outside. As he always arrived at least an hour before his first class, any patrons that were there had already made their purchases and were seated. People that arrived before him were usually insomniacs or students that had pulled all-nighters. But being the first of term it was just the insomniacs today, the all-nighters wouldn't begin to show up until approximately two weeks from now.

"Good morning Professor Snape. The Usual?" Julie Summers asked, knocking the man from his observations.

"Yes, thank you Miss Summers." The professor affirmed. He liked it better when Julie was the morning barista. Not to say that Andrew did a bad job or anything, but he occasionally still asked Snape if he wanted something different. No, he did not want anything different. Snape suspected that the young man was just teasing as he had always started making the coffee just how the professor liked it before he even finished asking.

"No problem!" she said cheerily. "You'll have new students today, right? Holding out any hope you'll get a group that actually absorbs your lessons?"

"Not hardly. Students take my class out of requirement only." He scoffed.

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky this year. I liked your class. I actually understood the way you put things. Not your fault the rest of the class thought they could get away with looking up answers in the book." She smiled, topping off his coffee with pumpkin spice that was technically not available for another month.

"You were about the only one that caught on that I don't just teach what's in the book. How about you? Today is your first day as well." He inquired. Snape didn't often converse with anyone outside of work related conversations with colleagues and students, but Julie was an exception. After all, when the pumpkin spice latte was taken off the menu to become a seasonal drink, she pushed with her manager to still make it for him.

"I've got all my classes in the afternoon. Another math class, French, World History, and Psychology! Yay. I have a feeling Psychology is going to twist my brain to pieces." She gave a wry grin as she handed him his coffee and muffin, accepting his exact change plus a tip for her.

"You will do fine, Miss Summers. It's just confusing if you over-think Psychology." The professor gave a parting nod and headed for his table. Sitting down he peeled the paper wrapper from his muffin, took a bite, and began his hobby: people watching.

Snape had several people that watched on a regular basis, they all frequented the Magic Brew every morning. There was an older lady, named Sophia, who always spoke about her grandchildren fondly, but through his watching he has learned that after her son had a bitter divorce he barely saw his children, and she even less.

A man named Oliver had recently been dumped by his girlfriend and was receiving small gifts of flowers and poems from a secret admirer. Though, it was no secret to Snape that the gift giver was Percy a baker for Magic Brews.

The list went on and on, from the queen bee that had been dumped for a bookworm to the grisly old man that glared at any person that smiled.

However, recently there had been a customer that he couldn't get a read on. Snape figured out the young man's two friends in a disgustingly short amount of time. The red headed man and the bushy haired woman were obviously in love and denying it. It was easy to see from the way they bickered and then stared at each when the other wasn't looking.

Yet, the raven haired man he could not understand. He was always smiling and always laughed along with his friends, he dressed like the average college student, and kept himself involved in conversation, but Snape could not help but notice that the man's smiles and laughs were fake. This intrigued Snape as he saw that even the man's friends had not noticed anything was wrong.

"_Then again, that could just be because they can't get passed pining for each other. Still, what is it that he is upset about? His friends may be wrapped up in each other, but surely they would put that aside if something major had happened in his life." _Just as Snape thought this the object of his ponderings had just walked through the door.

"I'll find us a table," the young woman said.

"Thanks Hermione. The usual?" the red head asked.

"Yes, thanks Ron," Hermione said as she moved to a table a few places from Snape's own.

"_Ron and Hermione, huh? Somehow it fits," _Snape thought idly while he watched the two men approach the counter. Then something happened that had never happened before. The raven haired man stiffened slightly and turned his head, meeting Snape's eyes immediately. Snape did not turn away, he would not back down like a school girl getting caught staring at her crush. The man held his stare until Julie gave him his total and he went to pull out his wallet for the correct amount of change.

"_Well this has certainly never occurred before. People are usually so oblivious to their surroundings. Yet, this man felt me watching him. It's the only way to explain why he would look directly at me,"_ he thought while sipping his latte. He did love his pumpkin spice.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Brews

Chapter Two

AN: Now we get to see Harry's POV! Thank you to those of you that reviewed! This is the first actual story that I'm posting. Please tell me if there are any huge grammar mistakes. I try my best, but I have noticed that sometimes I type the same word twice without realizing it until a lot later -_-"

Harry stood at the counter with Ron to get their morning coffee and confections. For Ron's brother being a stick in the mud he sure could bake a mean muffin. After giving their order to the barista, Harry felt eyes on him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He tried to ignore the feeling of being watched, but in the end had turned to see a man with shoulder length black hair staring straight at him.

The man sitting across the café did not look away as most do when caught staring, no this man stared unflinchingly into his eyes.

"_His eyes look almost black from here. Why is he staring?" _Harry resisted the urge to touch his face or the back of his head to see if anything was out of place. He only turned forward again when the barista gave him the total for their purchases.

After they gathered their breakfast Harry and Ron settled at the table Hermione had picked. Incidentally the table was only a few places away from the dark haired mans. Harry tried to concentrate on the conversation, but he could still feel the man looking at him every now and again. When it was time for them to head to the university for class Harry told his friends to go on ahead of him.

"I just need the loo real quick, okay?" he said when Hermione tried to insist on waiting. "Besides, didn't you need to activate your library card?"

"Oh that's right! As long as you don't take too long Harry. Class will start in fifteen minutes and it takes nearly ten to walk there." She warned as she grabbed Ron by the hand and dragged off to the campus library.

"Yes, mum!" Harry called after her, knowing she would get him back for it later. Harry let his smile drop and turn, once again, to face the older man. He made his way over to the table and sat down directly in front of him.

"Hello, mind if I sit here a minute?" he asked flippantly.

"Well I suppose not," the man replied, "Considering you've helped yourself to a seat."

"You were staring at me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Maybe I find you interesting."

The answer through Harry for a loop. _"What could possibly be interesting about me?" _ He looked the man dead in the eye, noticing that his eyes weren't nearly black, they were black as obsidian. _"I never knew it was possible for a man with such light skin to have such dark eyes."_ Harry saw that the man was blushing slightly and realized that he had spoken that last bit aloud.

"Um…maybe I should go now." Harry stuttered as he stood to leave, he paused as he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Since you are apt to speak your mind, I will speak mine as well," the man said boldly, "Why are you so sad?"

Harry jerked away, "What are talking about? I'm not sad, just embarrassed."

"I'm not talking about now, I mean when you were with your friends. You smiled, but it wasn't real."

_Who is this man? How does he know? Maybe _**he** _blabbed to all his little friends. Slow down, this man may not even know _**him**_. _Harry tried to slow down his heart, which had pick up the moment this man had touched his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going to be late," Harry turned to go, "Nice to meet you, whoever you are." He left the café and started off to the university, grateful to escape the awkward conversation. _You're the one who just had to go talk to him._ Harry harshly told his mind to shut up.

"My name is Severus Snape. I didn't catch yours though." Harry jumped at the voice that sounded next to him.

"What, are you following me now?" he asked, "I'm sorry if I insulted or bothered you, but I really am late."

"Your name?" the man, Severus Snape, insisted.

"My name is Harry Potter." He stated in exasperation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. To answer your first question, no, I'm not following you. I'm going to work."

Harry paused for step before he asked where the man worked.

"I teach at the university, where you attend if I'm not mistaken by the school pullover you're sporting." Snape said looking at the stitching on his jumper proclaiming that Harry was a student of HUB, Hogwarts University of Britain.

"Um, right I am," Harry said as he tried to push down the heat that rose to his cheeks. He noticed they were getting closer to the campus now and realized he had no clue where his first class was. Harry reflexively stopped walking as he noticed that the professor had become motionless staring at something in the distance. Harry opened his mouth to ask what the problem was, when he saw that Snape was staring at _someone, _not something. And that someone was Dean Dumbledore of HUB. The Dean was an elderly man, but it seemed that someone had forgotten to tell him that. The man acted more like someone in his twenties or thirties that someone well into their seventies. Harry mentally shook himself from his thoughts as he and the professor where approached.

"Severus, how are this morning," Dumbledore inquired brightly. Harry noticed with a start that older man's eyes were actually _twinkling._

"I am well Albus, and yourself?" Snape asked unreceptively, but the Dean did not seem to notice as he assured that he was having a splendid morning and offered the professor a lemon drop.

"No thank you, Albus. I must get to my class now. Good day." Snape seemed as if he were trying not to sprint away from the extremely cheerful man. Harry watched him go for a minute until he realized that he needed to get to class as well. He looked around to excuse himself from the Dean, but he had already gone. _"That was kinda strange, but no matter. I can't be late on my first day!"_

Harry entered the right building and quickly made his way to the correct floor. He glanced at his watch, cursing under his breath when he saw he had under a minute to get to class. Harry reached the correct door at last and took the first empty seat he saw. He was so enveloped in searching for his notebook and pen, he had failed to notice the professor had just arrived himself.

He looked up when he heard a familiar voice going over class expectations. Harry tried to listen, really he did, but how could he, when the professor that was already beginning to pass out the syllabus was none other than the strange man that had watched him this morning. Harry couldn't believe his luck, good or bad he didn't know yet, that his chemistry professor was Severus Snape.

AN: Yay! Chapter number two in as many days! Um, it probably won't stay like this, I tend to lose my train of thought in lengthy stories. I don't know how long this will end up being either. I'm determined to finish this one though!


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Brews

Chapter Three

AN: And we're back to Sev's POV! I forgot this earlier so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Harry Potter series. All the characters in this story, except for Julie and Andrew so far, belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Alright, you lot settle down. Don't think that just because you got here before me that I am a pushover," Snape jumped into his speech as his made his way to the front of the room, "If you do not pay attention in my class, you will most assuredly fail. I will not have you complaining about bad marks because you couldn't find the answer in your text. I often ask questions on tests that are not covered in your books," Snape silenced the groans with a glare.

"That does not mean that you will have to go hunting in various books. Everything on the test will be covered in your text or in my lectures. Pay attention in class and you should have no problems, am I understood?" He waited for various answers in the positive before he moved on, "Now, in one week I will be giving you your first quiz. This is the only time I will tell you when your tests are. I am giving you a syllabus and you are responsible for keeping track of when something is due."

"You're big boys and girls now. It is my job to teach you, not to coddle you and hold your hand. That is not to say that if you are struggling you cannot come to me for help. I expect you to know your limits, and when you do need help my office hours are on the syllabus. Any questions?" Snape finished his speech and looked around the classroom.

He immediately noted that there were already two students falling asleep, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and only three that were taking notes. "_Well that's two more than last year. Wait a minute…Harry Potter? Oh great, he'll probably drop the class as soon as he realizes who I am."_

Snape couldn't imagine that the man wanted to be in the same room as the man that freaked him out that morning. _"I've been around teenagers too long, I'm starting to sound like them."_

He waited a few more beats, "Since no one has any questions, we will begin. Turn to page three hundred ninety-four."

After the class had finally ended, Snape felt his head aching. Only Harry and Hermione had been able to answer his questions, throughout the period. _"Why does it disappoint me that Harry only answered three questions? As ineloquent as they were they were correct and in his own words. Granger's answers were nearly textbook accurate. Her eagerness may be a little much for the shyer students; I may need to speak to her about that."_

"Professor?" Snape jumped as he heard the unexpected voice, he thought all the students had left. But low and behold, Harry Potter stood not three feet from him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? Did you need something?" he asked as he tried to keep aloof. Harry fidgeted minutely.

"Oh…um I was just wondering if you were going to be at the…um coffee house in the morning?" Harry stumbled through the sentence awkwardly.

"I am there every morning. That will not change, though given that you are my student, I give you my word that I will no longer…observe you."

"No- that is to say…I don't mind. But maybe we could do more of the talking, than the watching? Maybe that's a little weird, but I didn't dislike talking to you, you just caught me off guard." Harry turned slightly as if he wanted to run after that admission.

"Harry, I would not be averse to speaking with you again." At that statement, Snape was treated to a delightfully _real _smile from Harry.

"That's um yeah I'm looking forward to it. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning," Snape replied as Harry walked to the door, "One more thing, you are a bright student, don't let your friend's zealousness stop you from doing your best."

"Um…thank you." Harry gave a nod and a shy grin before he headed out the door.

AN: Okay kinda a lame ending for a chapter, but I feel this is a good place to switch POV's. It's been a few days and I try to get my chapters out in a timely manner, but the thing is; I write when something comes to me. It's annoying, especially when I have deadlines, and it's the reason I never really posted anything before. I literally have notebook upon notebook sitting on a self with unfinished stories in them. Just giving you a heads up, I could for days without posting anything.

P.S.- Let me know if you can spot the quote in the chapter, extra points for which book it's from, and extra extra points for the chapter in the book Well, it's more of a paraphrase than a quote, but you get the point, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Brews

Chapter Four

AN: Wow, it's been a week since I did anything with this. Oops. And we're back with Harry's POV! Yay! Thank you for reviewing everyone! And a congratulations to DarkSnakeLordess for getting the quote! I also very much appreciate the reviews I've gotten from this story. Thank you!

Harry stood in the nippy morning air outside of The Magic Brew. He shivered slightly as he waited to meet his professor for breakfast. _"Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, because my professor noticed in ten minutes what my best friends hadn't in three months."_

He shook his head to rid the thoughts in his head. He didn't want to think about _him _right now. Harry looked up and down the street, he was a little early. He looked into the many branches of an old tree across the street getting lost in random thoughts.

"The leaves are starting to turn early this year," Harry jumped at the unexpected sound of his professors voice.

"Professor! Sorry, didn't notice you come up," Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He noticed that Snape's lips twitched upwards and amusement was in his eyes. _"And now I think my professor is attractive. That's just great."_

"It's quite alright Harry. Have you been waiting long?"

"Not too long, but I am anxious to get inside," Harry wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to hide his shivering from Snape. No such luck.

"Harry, you're positively shaking! You could have waited inside," Harry the concern in the older man's voice made him feel warm inside. The pair made their way into the cozy café.

"It's fine. I don't really mind the cold all that much. I just didn't want to miss you. I mean- um," Harry blushed to his hairline. _"Nice one. Want to just confess your undying love while you're at it?" _

"Thank you for the consideration Harry, but next time stay warm. I would prefer to have a thawed out conversational partner," Harry smiled at Snape fondly; the man had a dry sense of humor that he appreciated.

After they had gotten their coffee and breakfast, the pair sat down at the table they first spoke at the day before.

"So Professor.."

"Please, call me Severus."

"Okay, Severus," Harry stifled a shiver at the way the man's name rolled off his tongue, "Do you have the same thing every morning?"

"Actually, I do. I am, unfortunately, a creature of habit," Severus responded in a wry tone.

"Well, nothing wrong with that. I rather like some stability in a person."

"Do you? Most people I know just think it's boring," There was a surprised look in Severus's dark eyes. Harry nodded as he bit into his bagel.

"Yeah, I mean, think about it. You know what you want and you have it. You don't stand in line wondering what you want or decide to get something different just because someone else said you should try it or because the girl behind the counter noticed you get the same thing. It's nice. You know what you want and don't pay attention to-to…"Harry trailed off, not knowing which word to use to describe it and noticing that he was rambling.

"Nay-sayers?" Severus supplied when he saw Harry would not continue.

"Yes. That's a good way to put it. Sorry for ranting a bit there," He ducked his head, hiding the action by sipping his coffee.

"It's alright. I'm just relieved you don't find this strange."

"There's nothing strange about this, is there?" Harry asked, his face heating up. Had he been too forward asking to meet his professor outside of school?

"Not at all to me. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I know you asked to meet me, but I didn't want it to be because you want me to stay away from you," Severus fiddled slightly with his napkin. Harry smiled softly at the display. _"_He _never fidgeted. It was beneath _him _and upper class breeding._"

"No, I like talking to you so far. And I'm still curious how you knew I wasn't happy," Harry stared hard at the man. He would walk out then and there if Severus knew _him._

"Well, your eyes were a big clue. You had a smile on your face, but it didn't quite reach your eyes," Severus said honestly.

"My eyes?"Harry asked. Severus nodded before continuing.

"Well, yes. Eyes are windows to the soul and all that," Severus replied after he swallowed a bite of muffin.

"Windows, huh? Something tells me you're just observant," Harry looked out the window at the passerby's. Then he heard a sound and realized it was Severus's laughter.

AN: I seem to be having a hard time with Harry's POV. I don't know what it is. So I'll end the chapter here. Again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this little bit out. I kept hoping more would come to me, but I tried writing a little everyday this week and so far I've only written another story that is irrelevant to this one. The next chapter will be Sev's POV again and will probably come out sooner than this one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
